Reflexiones para mí amado niño de cabello plateado
by Victoria Walker de Wheeler
Summary: ¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KAKASHI MI AMOR! Fic donde Iruka explica un poco lo que siente hacia su amado Kakashi


**Reflexiones**** para mí amado niño de cabello plateado**

* * *

Aquí les traigo un drabble KakaIru para todos los públicos ¿vale? Así que no se repriman que no daño percepciones con esta historia n_n

_Disclaimer: Lo__s personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, los uso sin fines de lucro (porque si fueran mios la serie sería yaoi, Deidara y Sasori estarían juntos y Kakashi sería mi paparrón *¬*)_

_Hoy es un día especial para ti mi hermoso àngel de cabello plateado, es por eso que subo este drable en tu honor y digo:_

**_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KAKASHI MI AMOR!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

La luz de la noche cae se dispersa lentamente a través del cristal de tu ventana, dejando colarse también tenuemente a la luz de la luna, muy parecida a tu ser, pero a la vez muy diferente pués no se compara contigo ni en una milésima parte, ya que tu solo eres capaz de iluminar todo el cielo con tu luz sin ayuda de ningún otra cosa como estrellas ni astros, ¿quieres saber por qué? Porque todo tu ya eres perfecto…

La luz de la luna que logro vislumbrar a través de la ventana te da un resplandor tan perfecto que solo se compara con la belleza que posees al momento en el que descansas tranquilo, bajo mis brazos, sin miedo, sin presiones, casi siempre después del momento justo en el que terminamos de hacer el amor; sin embargo, yo sé perfectamente que la luna está sola mi niño Kakashi, pués las estrellas que la acompañan no son más que una efímera ilusión…

Y ¿sabes qué?, sé perfectamente que tú también has estado solo por mucho tiempo, por eso, y por muchas cosas más, quiero que me permitas ser el sol que ilumine tu vida, el que cuide de ti en las noches de desasosiego, ese con quien compartas tus alegrías, molestias y temores, pero lo más importante: una vez tu me dijiste que estabas solo en este mundo ¿recuerdas?, pués mi niño Kakashi quiero que sepas que tu ya no estás solo, pués desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez yo me convertí en aquel que daría lo que fuera por ti, incluso su vida entera…

Toda esa soledad que llevas dentro quiero que la compartas conmigo aunque sea un poco…

Con cada beso que me has dado en todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos, me has hecho un esclavo de tu ser, me haces enloquecer hasta el punto de pensar que estaría contigo por toda la eternidad; solo tu tienes el poder de dejarme sin aliento con el solo de hecho de estar frente a mi…

Realmente de un tiempo para acá me ha dado por pensar en la situación en la que vivimos actualmente: te vas a largas misiones, exponemos nuestras vidas a cada minuto, nos separamos por extensas temporadas sin poder siquiera escribirnos por temor a ser descubiertos por alguien que pueda no entender este sentimiento… aún no se como he podido soportar todo eso, bueno no, la verdad si se como he podido… he podido hacerlo porque te tengo a mi lado mi adorado ángel plateado… siempre que te vas de mi lado las únicas palabras que surge en mi mente son: ¿Cuándo regresas?

Pués, mi amado Kakashi, nadie en este mundo te espera del mismo modo intenso y apasionado en que te ha esperado, te espera y te esperará mi corazón…

Sabes, no tengo miedo de demostrar lo mucho que yo te amo mi niño Kakashi pues nunca se sabe lo que ocurrirá mañana y nuestro futuro es demasiado incierto…

Pero sea cual sea el destino que nos toque quiero que sepas que siempre estarás dentro de mi corazón, y que si por alguna razón yo ya no te pudiera volver a ver porque la vida me apartase de tu lado, debes de tener presente que tu has sido la única persona con quien he podido vivir plenamente, que me ha demostrado que cada paso que damos en este mundo no es vano ni vacío, si no que muy al contrario, vale mucho la pena y mucho mas para la persona a la que amamos de verdad. Porque quiero que mis restos vivan dentro de tu alma, así como tu ya vives no solo dentro de mi alma, si no de mi corazón.

Mi niño Kakashi, si fueses tu el que tuviera que apartarse de mi lado, no me bastaría la vida para extrañarte ni para agradecerte lo mucho que me has dado, ni si quiera para decirte lo mucho que yo te amo; si te vas de mi lado yo te perdonaré, ¿sabes por qué? Porque mi alma y mis lágrimas ya te pertenecen…

Quisiera decirte aun muchas cosas, quisiera que pudieses si quiera sentir un segundo toda aquella gama de hermosas sensaciones que despiertas en mi con el solo hecho de mirarte, y por consiguiente, el terrible miedo que me da perderte… aunque estoy completamente seguro que en nosotros no quedará el llegar separarnos en este mundo.

Al final, quizás yo no sea capaz de vencer mis debilidades… ni si quiera a mi propio destino, y aunque tu y yo no hayamos nacido para estar juntos, confió en que Dios nos dará una nueva vida…

Si en este momento perdiera la vida, seguramente en mi tumba estaría la frase:

"Iruka Umino: amaba el arte de la enseñanza y a Kakashi Hatake"

FIN

* * *

**"EXTRA DE LA AUTORA"**

_Kakashi se que hoy cumples un añito más de vida mi amor, es por eso que quiero dedicarte estas pequeñas lineas desde lo más profundo de mi corazón:_

_Te amo_

_Amo tus ojos_

_Esos ojos que brillan como el universo en primavera_

_Me encantan ese tipo de ojos, que son como la luz del sol en primavera_

_La primera vez que te vi, estabas tomando el sol de primavera._

_Con un aspecto parecido al de un glorioso ángel caído._

_Aquel precioso cabello plateado que bailaba con el viento, con cada parte de su cuerpo elegantemente proporcionada._

_Sus ojos, que imitaban las profundidades de un lago misterioso… y me miraban directamente…_

_Sentada ante aquellos ojos… mi corazón empezó a doler,_

_Y se llenó de una impresión e impacto tan grandes_

_Que no pude respirar…_

_Te amo_

_Te amo de verdad_

_Y no puedo evitar amar todo de ti_

_Kakashi_

_Y no necesito otra cosa que a ti…_

_Todo lo que quiero es a ti_

_Una noche entre tu y yo que nunca se acabe…_


End file.
